Breakfast Brainz
250px |health = 175 |variant of = Super Brainz |weapon = Break-fists Batter Spatter |abilities = Heroic Kick Super Ultra Ball Turbo Twister Super Multi Ball |rarity = Super Rare}} Breakfast Brainz is a variant of Super Brainz in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. The special ability of this variant is that the longer his weapons are used, the faster the fire rate of each weapon becomes, in a way, similar to the Hockey Star. He also gets a temporary speed boost when he vanquishes an enemy, similar to the Hot Rod Chomper. He was added in the Trouble in Zombopolis Part One DLC. He can only be obtained in Zany Zombopolis packs in the sticker shop. In-game description His rate of fire increases when he continues attacking, but he eventually gets tired and overheats. Summary Breakfast Brainz is a Super Brainz variant who has rapid fire attacks, both his melee and range attack. When held on for a while, these attacks will speed up until the attacks are extremely rapid. He moves faster than the normal Super Brainz if he punches. The downside of this character is that it he overheats his weapon, it'll take a long time for it to cool down. He also has less health than the normal Super Brainz being 175. Abilities Heroic Kick Super Brainz unleashes a forward or a dive down kick, dealing a large amount of damage to the first plant hit. Super Ultra Ball Super Brainz fires (as the name suggests) a super ultra powerful ball which deals lots of damage to plants it makes contact with the ball. It can also do splash damage. Turbo Twister Super Brainz spins around rapidly, damaging and sucking in plants he hits. He also gets a small speed boost and a large resistance to damage. Super Multi Ball An alternate ability for the Super Ultra Ball, Super Brainz will throw three smaller balls when it is used. Gallery Breakfast Brainz in customize.jpg|Breakfast Brainz in the customizing menu Breakfast_Brainz_HD.png|HD Breakfast Brainz Trivia *Breakfast Brainz has several breakfast-themed appearances. **He has a bacon cape, two cereal bowls for his gloves, waffle kneecaps, a "Pop Smarts" logo on his chest and a toaster on his head. ***"Pop Smarts" is a reference to the Plants vs. Zombies comic book series. ****"Pop Smarts" is also a reference to the Pop Tarts brand breakfast pastries. *According to a tweet by Gary Clay, Breakfast Brainz's beam weapon shoots out waffles. *He is the only Super Brainz variant to have two shoes. *According to Jeremy Vanhoozer on a livestream from Popcap , Breakfast Brainz was one of the first variants they thought about, and went through many iterations such as being Coffee based, Pop Smarts based, before finally becoming the breakfast based character he is today. *Breakfast Brainz' primary attack cool down time is approximately five seconds, making it the longest cool down duration of every Super Brainz' primary attack. *When Breakfast Brainz jumps, cereal will fall from his gloves. This can also occur during gestures. *Breakfast Brainz is the first Super Brainz class to have the name of his ranged attack to not end with the word "beam". Category:Zombie variants Category:Variants Category:Super Brainz variants Category:Playable characters